The human sex-determining gene on the Y chromosome, termed SRY, has been isolated by oppositional cloning, compelling evidence now exists equating SRY with the testis-determining factor. The sry gene product is an HMG box protein whose DNA binding activity is vital for testis formation as sex-reversed patients with SRY mutations lack this activity in vitro. The in viva DNA target for SRY, however, remains elusive. It is now 75 years since insulin was first used in treatment of diabetes. Since then, many of the biophysical properties of the hormone have been characterized. In order to study the relationship of structure and function, we have got some high active insulin mutants. We have obtained crystals of short human SRY and insulin mutants. Good energy resolution is obtained from monochromator. The data were collected in flash frozen. The data were collected in flash frozen, using monochromator on the beamline 14 BM-D CCD detector.